Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight feature for use with sporting goods such as golf clubs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cam weight for a golf club head that has a lockable, interference fit structure.
Description of the Related Art
The ability to adjust center of gravity location and weight in the head of driving clubs is useful for controlling performance of the golf club. The prior art includes several different solutions for adjustable weighting, including removable weight screws, which were provided with the Callaway RAZR Fit driver, for example. Other prior art weight screw configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,773,360, and 7,452,285. While these weighting solutions are easy to use, they are not ideal because they include through-holes that extend into the interior of the golf club heads and must be covered when not in use to conform to USGA regulations. Similarly, the weight plugs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,484 require covers, which add weight that could be used elsewhere in the club head to optimize center of gravity (CG) and moment of inertia (MOI). Therefore, there is a need for a weighting mechanism that allows for simple and flexible CG and MOI optimization and adjustability.